Paper Heart
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Sasuke visits his family's grave, and just can't bring himself to cry for them. Songfic, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, to The All American Reject's song, My Paper Heart


**Paper Heart**

**A songfic… by me! It's Uchihacest, which means ItachixSasuke. If this pairing offends you (You know who I'm talking to…), please leave now and forget that you ever saw the title of this. This is my first story outside of Fruits Basket, and my first angsty one too. The song is The All-American Reject's My Paper Heart. It's a one-shot; so don't anticipate the next chapter. All right, lets start! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, if I owned Naruto, don't you think that we would get more Yaoi instead of their sad excuse of 'romance'? **

"Speech."

Narrative.

_Flashbacks._

_**Song lyrics. **_

_**

* * *

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can**_

Sasuke looked in a characteristically somber gaze at the graves with the names of every single Uchiha clan member that, ironically, died by the Uchiha prodigy's hands. He still couldn't believe that it was actually done by his very own brother. But that wasn't the problem at hand; the problem was his feelings.

Or lack thereof.

He felt as if he should've been crying at his father's gravestone, but not one tear fell as he stared impassively at the gray stone. He thought he should've been banging at the ground by his mother's grave, but all he did was look at it emotionlessly. He wanted to curse Itachi for killing every single cousin, Aunt, or Uncle who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

_**Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.**_

But he couldn't.

He should've seen it coming, since the clues were everywhere. In Itachi's talks, his arguments with Father, even the slightly cracked smiles. Yet the biggest clue came before the entire academy episode.

"_Aniki! Will you play with me?" Sasuke asked, jumping in front of his brother to get his attention. Itachi looked at him with a slightly pained look. _

"_Sure, what were you planning to do?" Sasuke brightly smiled and pulled his brother along to the forest. _

"_I found this really cool spot, Aniki!" Sasuke explained as they went farther into the trees. The brothers finally stopped at a lake. The view was beautiful, for the waters were sparkling and the sun gave it a welcoming glaze. Itachi looked surprised but then smiled at his little brother, who was nervously waiting for his reaction. _

"_Sasuke… this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." He wrapped his brother in a gentle yet loving hug and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. _

_**So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go**_

"_Thank you so much…" Sasuke smiled and hugged his elder brother back. _

"_You're welcome Aniki…" Itachi let go of the embrace, and was satisfied to see his brother look disappointed. _

"_Sasuke, I have a question for you. I want you to answer it as truthfully as possible. Can you do that for me?" Sasuke nodded excitedly. Itachi smiled at the innocence his brother possessed. _

"_Sasuke, how much do you love me?" Sasuke closed his eyes in thought and grinned at Itachi. _

"_I love you very much! Like, more than the entire universe!" And Sasuke stretched his arms to emphasize the point. Itachi's eyes widened for a moment, but then he softly let his mouth quirk in amusement. _

"_You are much too young to understand the real reason behind the question, Sasuke…" Itachi said and patted Sasuke's head. _

"_Yet beware, the love you feel for me now, shall diminish into nothing but pure hate. Unless you are a forgiving person…" And leaving Sasuke with that, he turned towards the Uchiha Estate with a confused Sasuke trailing after him. _

Now, Sasuke's eyes widened at the real reason of the question. He felt something trickle down his face, and it wasn't rain.

He was crying.

_**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can**_

He realized why his heart always ached whenever his brother came into mind, why he couldn't cry for his dead family, but cry for his still living, murderous brother.

He realized why his brother asked the question.

As he turned to leave the gravesite, he felt the presence of strong chakra, and turned around to come see Sharingan eyes in front of his face.

"Itachi…" Itachi smirked at the way his name was whispered out his little brother's mouth.

"Thank you for remembering. How are you, little brother? Do you hate me enough yet?" Sasuke just stared blankly into the red swirling eyes that screamed 'Uchiha'.

"Why…?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi stopped his mirth for a moment.

"Why?" Sasuke repeated a little louder. Itachi stared just as blankly into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

_**Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her  
My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer**_

"For you, little brother…" Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't believe slaughtering every single relative we had living helped me much." Itachi softly smiled at his brother's remark. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of the old Itachi that was there for the spur of the moment.

"No, you wouldn't understand the real reason. You are still much too young." Itachi replied, smiling. Sasuke let the corners of his lips quirked ever so slightly.

"Itachi, my answer's still the same." Itachi's usually inexpressible face allowed a look of confusing to overcome.

"What do you speak of?"

_**So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go**_

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips softly to his brother's. Itachi's eyes widened, yet he still responded to the once small kiss, and the innocence in it all turned passionate as Itachi kissed back harder. Sasuke opened his mouth and allowed his elder brother's tongue to search his wet cavern.

All thoughts, doubts, and regrets were immediately drowned in the pleasure of the kiss. Itachi's hand slid up Sasuke's shirt and rubbed the nipple underneath. That caused Sasuke to moan into the kiss being shared with his brother.

Sasuke pulled Itachi's body to his and ground his hips into the red-eyed Akatsuki member. Itachi pulled his little brother's pants down to his ankles and pressed his body to the nearest tree. Somewhere in the mix, Itachi had lost his long robe and his pale body was exposed to all who passed. ((For all you girls, I think this is what you call Fan Service…))

((Ummm, how do I say this? Ah! I don't write lemons, so only YOU can use your imagination to see Itachi pounding his brother into a tree. Oops, did I give it away?))

_**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can**_

Both brothers panted from their experience and stared at the other. Many thoughts were running through their heads, but one thought that was shared by both came out of their mouths at the same time.

"Can you believe we just did that on our families grave?" They realized the awkwardness of the moment and began quietly snickering. Sasuke stopped and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Itachi, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't comply to your request." Itachi's eyes narrowed and he stood up to tower over his brother.

"What do you mean you can't comply?" Itachi growled. Sasuke smirked and stood up straight to show Itachi that he wasn't afraid.

"I can't hate you." Sasuke said. Itachi looked shocked for a moment.

"Why?" Itachi asked, sounding like Sasuke for the moment.

_**Summer time, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me**_

"Because… I love you very much. Like, more than the entire universe!" Sasuke stretch his arms to prove the point. Itachi smiled and embraced his brother once again.

"Thank you Sasuke, you have no idea how much that means to me…"

"How much does it mean to you?"

_**Summer time, the nights they are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me**_

Itachi just smiled and patted his head.

"You are still much too young to understand the reason."

Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother back.

"It's fine. I'll find out anyway."

**--END—**

**

* * *

Hm, my first R-rated, non-Fruits basket, Incest, Songfic, and Angsty fan fiction story. If you don't believe that it was me who wrote this, I can understand. If you do not like it, tell me so that I can remind myself to never write something like this again. Although, just for the record, I won't listen to you if you're just a hater of this pairing or a homophobe. Anything else, I shall consider with all my heart. If you do like it, well then, I'll be one happy guy!**


End file.
